


Crystallize/Breathless

by thegrayness



Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David and Patrick chat in bed after the events of s6e1.Ficlet for #rosebuddwrites prompts 1&2: crystallize&breathless.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Crystallize/Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the series I'll be doing for two of the [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february). The series will be multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. I do intend to have a ficlet for every single day (unless some are combined) so far.
> 
> These were all brainstormed with the usual suspects, and beta'd by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works).

Patrick slid into bed after brushing his teeth, smiling as David set his book aside and snuggled in under his arm. He smelled like lavender from what Patrick now knew was the hand cream he used before bed, and still a little bit like the smoke from the barbecue. Patrick pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Today was quite eventful, hm?” He murmured into David’s hair. He felt David nod against his chest. 

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, and Patrick thought David had fallen asleep with his light on again, but he broke the silence with a quiet clearing of his throat. He didn’t look up as he spoke. “So… about this motel wedding… “ He trailed off, like he sometimes did when he wanted Patrick to guess what he was going to say next so he wouldn’t have to be the first one to say the words. 

“You… thought about it?” Patrick offered—he couldn’t gauge anything from David’sdidn’t really know what David was going to say about it. A year ago… maybe Patrick wouldn’t even have suggested it. But the look on David’s face when he’d said, “I’ll think about it,” made Patrick’s heart fill—bursting with love and hope and joy. 

_God_ , he loved David Rose. 

“I have thought about it. And—and I think the whole… string up lights in a tent thing is starting to crystallize in my—mind’s eye, if you will.”

Patrick’s breath caught. “Yeah? In your mind’s eye?”

David finally lifted his head to look at Patrick, a small smile playing at the side of his mouth. “Mm-hm.” He nodded. “There are—well, there _must_ be—non-offensive tents somewhere in, like, a drivable distance available for rent. And, well, I’ve been to _two_ barn parties in this town, and the second one wasn’t even the worst decorated party I’d ever been to. So it’s not _hopeless_.” David was getting worked up, in a good way, in the way he did when something clicked in his brilliant mind, or when he finally figured out the last tiny detail of a plan. “ _And—”_ he took a deep breath, gearing up for a monologue—

“—David that’s _great_ ,” Patrick interrupted gently, and David’s face broke into the big, wide, _real_ smile that never failed to make Patrick breathless. David bit his lip—trying to dial it down, Patrick was sure. David was always so careful with his joy, and Patrick would never stop feeling privileged to see it. 

Patrick leaned in to kiss him, and David met him halfway, mouth open again in an unfettered grin. David’s lips were soft from his lip balm, always freshly applied before he got into bed, and it made their mouths slip a little too much. David giggled against Patrick’s mouth, biting at the side of his bottom lip before re-centering them well enough so Patrick could slide his tongue between David’s lips. 

They kissed until Patrick felt David’s kisses slow, lips dragging over Patrick’s, urgent whimpers turning to sleepy groans in the back of his throat. Patrick pushed him onto his back by the shoulder, leaving a tender kiss on his forehead. David blinked at him slowly, a tired smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “Love you,” he sighed, turning over to face away from Patrick. He didn’t make a move to reach over and turn off his light, so Patrick huffed a laugh and slipped out of bed to do it for him. Maybe they should invest in smart lights. 

He snuggled back under the covers, spooning up behind David and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Love you, too,” he whispered. 


End file.
